


Мне очень жаль

by domka_vasilisk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domka_vasilisk/pseuds/domka_vasilisk
Summary: Питер понимает, что не успеет передать перчатку и...- Мне очень жаль





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> А все же решилась опубликовать что-то на AO3. Фанфик был опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8217064/20910341#part_content

Питер чувствует, что собирается. По частичкам. Это не больно, нет. Но это всё равно неприятно.  
Паркер прокручивает в голове последние события. Экскурсия, маг, летающий корабль-пончик, Стражи Галактики, Титан, Танос, Тони, смерть.

***

На самом деле, он явно не ожидал, что после смерти окажется в каком-то целиком оранжевом мире, где нет суши. Только километры странной жидкости и н и д у ш и.  
Хотя про последнее — это явно ложь. Спустя неизвестно сколько времени, он встретил асгардского бога. Со слов Локи, он первоначально обманул Таноса и помог эвакуировать часть его народа. А потом бог тоже рассыпался.  
— И ведь правда, больше не воскресну, — горькая усмешка.  
Через какое-то время они встретили Стражей Галактики. Вместе было явно проще. Проще было не сойти с ума. Проще пережить панические атаки, которые не настигали разве что девушку с усиками. Хотя, кто знает, быть может она их умело не показывает другим?  
Прошел где-то… год, наверное? (Время очень трудно здесь считывать) их нашли Мстители.  
Раньше Питер бы завизжал от счастья, но не сейчас. Это место оставляет свой отпечаток.  
Питер, Мстители, Стражи и Локи пришли к подобию лагеря под открытым небом. Хотя, это просто большая группа рассыпавшихся существ, ведь не было ничего, из чего можно было бы построить лагерь  
В этом большом «Клубе по Смерти» все общались друг с другом, воины сражались, тренировали добровольцев из обычных гражданских.  
— Некое подобие Вальгаллы, — задумчиво произнёс Локи, — правда, нет пиров, валькирий, только битвы да разговоры.  
— Как смотрите на то, чтобы потренироваться? Сомневаюсь, что тут есть дела поинтересней, — сам того не ожидая, предложил Паркер.  
В глазах Локи промелькнул веселый огонек:  
— Как скажешь, Человек Пауков. Защищайся! — и озорник сделал выпад вперёд.  
Это не было похоже на бой. Скорее, на игру двух давно не резвившихся детей. В один момент Локи оказался в захвате паучих лапок костюма Питера  
— Нокаут! — весело провозгласил Пит, смеясь.  
— Да, да, ты меня уделал, признаю, — также смеясь проговорил Локи, закидывая руку на плечо Пауку.

***

Отойдя от воспоминаний, Питер огляделся. Он был на Титане. Вдали виднелась мантия Мистера (Доктор, Питер, Доктор!) Стрэнджа. Выпустить пару раз паутину — и вот, он напротив мага и Стражей.  
— А, вот ты где, — кивнул ему Стэфан, — я сейчас открою порталы на Землю. Там подмога явно не помешает.  
Питер просто надеялся, что они не облажаются. Он надеялся, что они победят. Надеялся, что Локи не пострадает.  
Как только портал открылся, Паук рванул что есть мочи. Он не знал, как будет развиваться бой, но поклялся, что сделает все возможное для победы. Даже если ценой будет его жизнь.  
Видя, как Черную Пантеру схватил телекинезник, Питер тут же бросился за перчаткой. А перехватив её, понял что не отобьется. Читаури набросились на него со всех сторон.  
— Режим мнгновенного убийства! — второй раз он его использует. На этот раз добровольно.  
— Есть, мистер Паркер, — ответила очнувшаяся Карэн.  
Где-то вдали корабль Таноса пробивает вспышка, а Питер принимает отчаянное решение. Извернувшись, он выпрыгивает из кольца читаури и надевает перчатку.  
— Питер, нет! — шум прорывает, ставший родным за годы проведённые не в мире живых, голос.  
Паук оборачивается, смотрит на Локи и произносит одними губами:  
— Мне очень жаль…

Щелчок.


	2. Бонус #1 Bad End

Увидев Локи, Старк уже было подумал, что он за Таноса, но бог прикрывал магов, так что вариант отпадал. Тони подлетает ближе и сбивает одного читаури позади бога.  
— Неожидал от тебя такого, Старк  
— И тебе не хворать, — кивнул Мститель- Ты опять всех надурачил своей лже-смертью?  
— Сначала, да, обманул Таноса и сделал намеки брату о том что я жив, а потом… пять лет в камне души.- Локи оглядывался по сторонам, что-то ища, — Ты не видел Питера? Человека Пауков? Сразу отвечая на вопрос зачем он мне, мы просто нашли общий язык во временном посмертии.  
Старк подозрительно сощурил глаза:  
— Допустим… Пятница, где Паучок?  
— В кольце читаури сзади вас  
Локи оборачивается и видит, как ребенок выскальзывает из засады врагов, попутно надевая т у с а м у ю перчатку.  
— Питер… ПИТЕР НЕТ!!! — Срывая голос кричит Локи.  
Питер оборачивается, смотрит на него влажными глазами и Локи читает по его губам:  
— Мне очень жаль  
Локи срывается с места, пытается добежать до Пита, отнять перчатку, но н е у с п е в а е т. Щелчок его опережает.  
Пеплом по ветру разносятся корабль, читаури и другие приспешники Таноса. От самого титана остается лишь его поломаное оружие.  
Паркер начинает оседать на землю, но Локи его подхватывает  
— Мы… мы победили, д-да? — через силу спрашивает Паркер.  
— Да. Да, мы победили, мой хороший, ты победил, — голос Локи все-таки срывается на плач, — не покидай меня, прошу…  
Сзади подходит команда. Они смотрят на подростка с богом и понимают, что у них не будет их «долго и счасливо». Лафейс… Одинсон уткнулся парнишке в плечо и что-то бормотал.  
Старк подошел ближе и спросил у ИскИн:  
— Пятница… Он выживет?  
— Ответ отрицательный, — услышав это, Локи лишь сжал крепче руку Питера  
Облака рассеялись и поля боя коснулись лучи утреннего солнца  
— К-как ты там говорил? Солнце… вновь, — Герою слова даются с трудом  
— Воссияло над нами, любимый — закончил за него Локи и прикоснулся губами к его лбу, — спи. У нас был трудный день. Обещаю я… я буду рядом.  
И Питер засыпает на его руках н а в с е г д а.


	3. Бонус #2. Дополнение к #1. Под впечатлением от вырезанной сцены

— М-мы победили, да? — слова даются с трудом. Сознание неумолимо хочет опуститься во тьму, но Питер из последних сил держится, смотря на изумрудные глаза Локи.  
Судорожный вдох, попытка удержать слезы:  
— Да, да мы победили, Пит. Ты победил.  
Время несётся быстро, неумолимо быстро, забирая у Локи его Паучка. Его Солнце. Его всё…  
Слезы таки хлынули ручьём, услышав, как F.R.I.D.A.Y сообщила о том, что Питер не выживет.

«Солнце вновь воссияло над нами»

Воссияло, да. Но рассвет не принес радости богу, а лишь тягучую боль внутри. Душа? Да, наверное это все же она.  
Вглядываясь в навсегда застывшее лицо подростка, Локи переменил свою позу. Никогда и ни перед кем не встанет на колени? Забудьте. Перед этим Героем вся Вселенная должна склонить головы.  
Как в подтверждение его слов, Клинт опустился на одно колено. Его примеру последовали все: Т’Чалла, Кэрол… Мстители, маги, асгардцы, Стражи… за полминуты все участники битвы за Вселенную преклонились перед Героем.

Героем, чей подвиг навсегда запомнит мир.


	4. Бонус #3 Happy End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Та самая часть, которая не нравится фикрайтеру, но читатели (по крайней мере на фикбуке) оценили

— Мне очень жаль  
«Глупый, зачем, зачем ты извиняешься?» — именно эта мысль билась в голове Локи, пока он бежал до Питера. Ему осталась буквально пара шагов, как раздался щ е л ч о к.  
— Питер… — Локи подхватил своего Паучка  
— Мы победили?  
— Да, да мы победили, — Голос бога прерывает звук открывающегося портала. Из него выходит Стрэндж  
— Так, если не хочешь, чтобы он умер, быстро с ним в портал. В больницу  
Локи не возражает. Он поднимает Питера на руки и шагает в портал надеясь на то, что его возлюбленному помогут.

***

Немного вдали от лагеря рассыпавшихся сидят двое. Подросток с непослушными каштановыми волосами и черноволосый бог озарства  
— Если мы вернемся в мир живых, ты ведь не забудешь обо мне, Локи?  
— Ни за что. Клянусь, солнце вновь воссияет над нами, любовь моя.

***

Локи не дали присутствовать на операции. В прочем, как и Старку с женщиной, представившейся Мэй Паркер, о которой часто вспоминал Питер.  
— И все-таки, я не понимаю, как вы сошлись? — спросил Тони.  
— Питер… он был первым, кого я встретил спустя неделю после смерти. Сойти с ума от одиночества не хотелось ни ему, ни мне. А потом. просто не смогли разойтись. Теперь понимаешь, Старк?  
Ответить Мститель не успел, дверь в операционную распахнулась и им разрешили зайти.  
— Только помните, ему нужен отдых! — сказал Стрэндж, снимая халат.  
Зайдя в палату, Локи присел на койку Питера, оставляя стулья для Старка и Мэй. (На самом деле, он хотел быть ближе к Питеру)  
— Ты как? — спрашивает бог, перебирая волосы подростка.  
— Нормально, вроде. Рука немного болит  
— Немного — это очень сильно, но я все равно никому не скажу? — спросил Старк, — Карапуз, ты чуть не умер. Насовсем, понимаешь?  
— Я… простите. Я понимал, что передать никому перчатку просто не успею, и это был единственный выход, который я видел на тот момент! — Паркер не заметил, как начал плакать  
И тут Мэй не выдержала и обняла своего племянника, который в очередной раз берет на себя слишком много  
— Питер, извини, просто мы все волновались. Но, серьезно, прекрати извинятся буквально за все, хорошо?  
— Да, тетя Мэй, пр.... хорошо.  
— Вот и славно.  
Все четверо еще очень долго говорили. Чуть затронули недавнюю войну, но все же старались не упоминать ее. А дальше говорили о всяких пустяках.  
— Кстати, — Мэй лукаво улыбнулась, — как скоро у вас будет свадьба?  
— МЭЙ!  
— Кхм… Извините, что прерываю, но время посещения закончилось. Прошу покиньте палату, — сказала зашедшая медсестра  
С сожалением распрощявшись с Питером и обещая скоро снова его навестить, все трое вышли из палаты. На выходе они пересеклись со Стрэнджем  
— Так, Чародей, ты ответь мне вот на какой вопрос, — окликнул мага Железный Человек, — это и был твой ‘один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов’?  
— Нет. Я вообще не предполагал такой исход событий.  
— Непредвиденный вариант? — вскинул бровь Старк.  
— Непредвиденный вариант, — согласился Верховный Маг.


End file.
